


The Puppy Pack

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter wasn't sure what to do with a pack of Betas turned puppies, or the magic used that brought them home.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 20
Kudos: 339
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	The Puppy Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Puppies  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter wasn't sure what the noise was. It sounded like a mass of dogs. There was no reason why there should be dogs outside of his house. The wards that he had would keep most animals off of the property. Even deer. He didn't have to deal with anyone coming onto his land unless he wanted them there. Which was only his very small pack. Cora had been the one to find him the pack members that he did have. There were just the six of them in the pack, but it was all that Beacon Hills really needed. Anything bigger and the Argents would be looking at them again. Peter wanted to kill them all, but he needed to make sure that he could, first, legally. It was the best way to do it all. Kate Argent was already in jail for the arson that had killed everyone in the family, but Peter and his niece and nephew. At first, it had just been the three of them. The three remaining Hales, but then Cora had hit high school, and she found three kids that Peter ended up adopting before turning them, with their permission.

Cora was away at college, and Derek had just returned from finishing up. The other three, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, were still in high school.

The sound was getting louder, and Peter growled to himself as he pushed up out of his desk chair and walked toward his front door. Peter listened as the noises got closer the closer he got to the door. Whoever or whatever was out there was on the front porch; otherwise, Peter wouldn't hear them as well as he could. The spells that were all over the house were meant for his paranoid ass to not kill everyone. The Hale house had rebuilt, more to Peter's liking and a little distance away from where the original had stood for nearly a century. He had made sure that every single section of it was protected to the best of the ability of the Emissary from a pack that owed Peter their life after he had killed Deucalion not long after the fire. Deucalion had been trying to poison the mind of their Alpha into killing all of them. The Druid, who was bound to the Alpha, paid Peter back nicely with all of the wards on the house.

There was not a thing that a Hunter could do to the house that would kill anyone inside.

Jerking the door open, Peter was not ready for the sight that greeted him. There was a young man who looked to be around Derek's age standing here with four dogs. Peter cocked his head to the side as he looked at the dogs. No, they were not dogs. They were pups, wolf pups. Peter knew that there were half-dog, half-wolf breeds in the world, but he had never seen any.

"How can I help you?" Peter asked, looking at the young man again. There was something familiar about him, he had seen him around Beacon Hills a few times. His scent was bland and non-descript. Which was alarming as no one should smell like that unless they wanted to. Peter didn't like this.

"I think it's how I can help you, Alpha Hale." The younger man gave him a smile, and his eyes flared with light. It wasn't like a flare of eyes for a werewolf to show their status but something to show that he was powerful in magic. "I was in the woods yesterday and came across a set of pups, these ones. They were being chased by a Darach. I ended up killing her, a baseball bat to the head. That's being taken care of, but the local vet refused to care for the pups while the owners were located. My father wasn't sure why that was until I got a good look at them."

"Well, I'm sure that Doctor Deaton just didn't want hybrid wolf pups in his place."

"Yes, well, I'm sure that is, but as the local vet who is tied with the Sheriff's station, he's legally bound to look over all animals that are found in the course of an investigation. He gets paid a tidy sum for it. But being hybrids is not why they are being refused. You know as well as I do since you assaulted him after the death of the rest of your family that he's wanted nothing to do with werewolves."

Peter couldn't fault the young man's knowledge. He still had no clue who he was. There wasn't another magic user in Beacon Hills, Peter would have known if there was and had them checked out to be his Emissary. He didn't trust easily at all.

"I still see how you can help me and why you brought them with you."

"Sit!" the young man said.

Peter wondered if the young man was brain damaged. Telling an Alpha werewolf to sit. Peter took a step toward him but noticed that one of the pups had been heading toward him and was now sitting on its ass and looking up at him. His eyes flared, Beta blue, and Peter knew that it was Derek. They had gone into the woods for a camping trip, and Peter didn't expect them back until tomorrow.

Derek whined and pulled at the lead even as he sat on his ass.

"I think it might be best if you come inside," Peter said to the young man.

"I think so as well," the young man said. He took a step forward, and it was like magic that the four pups all took off at a trot to lead him inside. Peter stepped into the house, waiting to see what was going to happen when the young man crossed the threshold. If he had ill intent, he wasn't going to be getting inside.

The young man didn't even hesitate as he walked over the threshold of the door. It was quick, and Peter felt nothing over the wards either. The young man dropped down to his knees and unhooked each one of the pups. All four of them rushed to Peter.

"I didn't think that they would do well, not with their Alpha."

"You seem to know a lot about werewolves, and yet, I know nothing of you."

"I was away in college when everything with the Hales went down. Oxford."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. Oxford was hard to get into. Hell, even for people who were over in England.

"Breton Oxford," the young man said with a smirk on his lips.

"I think that you should introduce yourself," Peter said. He walked over toward the couch and cropped on it. His four Betas followed and climbed onto his lap. Derek was the one in the center, and he started to drop off to sleep as soon as he did. The other three were not long in following it either.

"I need some tea. Do you mind if I avail myself of what you have?"

"Sure." Peter wanted to follow him, but he didn't want to disturb the pups either. He had no clue what kind of spell was on them, but it was obvious that it was magic. Just like the young man giving up that he had gone to the magical side of Oxford. That place was impossible to get into. Alan Deaton had tried to get in for Druid studies but had been refused. He had been refused to go to Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. The leading schools in the US who had magic. He had ended up going to Columbia instead. It wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best, either.

Peter remembered hearing about someone getting into Oxford. He remembered Cora telling him that Lydia Martin had been pissed that the other person had when she hadn't even got an invite to be looked at. She was a Banshee, and it was the best school to learn that. Peter couldn't remember the person, though. The name or anything about him. This had to be the person, though. Cora had talked about him a little bit, someone who was between her and Derek's age, closer to Derek, he thought based on graduating with Lydia or maybe a year above her.

Looking down at Derek, he sighed. It wasn't like he was going to get an answer out of him. So Peter called Cora.

"Sup," Cora said in greeting.

"The young man who went to Oxford, what's his name?"

"Stiles."

"I see and his last name?"

"Why?"

"A witch has turned your brother, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd into puppies. A magical young man brought them to me. He told me that he went to Oxford. Breton Oxford."

"He came to you? Breton? What the fuck, Stilinski!" Cora yelled the last bit so loud that all four of the pups woke up. Derek started to whine and then crawl up Peter's body to get at his neck.

"Stilinski...as in the good Sheriff Stilinski?" Peter asked.

"Why are you asking about my father?" the young man said as he came into the living room. He looked pissed off. His eyes narrowed as he took in Peter on the phone. "Did you seriously call my father?"

"No. Cora. She told me about a young man who got into Oxford."

"Ah, so the youngest Hale ratted me out. I see. See if I get her anything when she comes home from college."

"Stiles!" Cora whined.

Peter held the phone away from his ear and tapped the button to send it to speaker.

"You get what you deserve. I like your brother better. He cuddles better than you do. He let me be the big spoon."

"Fuck you," Cora called out.

Peter knew then precisely who this young man was. Derek had thought that she was dating someone older, but neither of them had ever smelled anyone on her, and the only time that they had caught her out, she was with a group of seven other people. None of them had set off Peter's spidey-sense, as Cora called it, so they had left her alone. Those friends had got her through everything until they went to college. Then Cora started to hang out with Boyd and after that Erica and Isaac as well. Peter had not realized that one of those that she hung out with was Sheriff Stilinski's son.

The Sheriff had been more than instrumental in getting Kate Argent thrown in jail. He never said how he knew about the supernatural, just that he did. Peter had never pushed it because the man was friendly and made sure that Hunters, when they arrived in town, knew that he would make sure they went to jail for killing anyone. The Calaveras was playing the game well and made sure that they had documentation on everyone that they tracked down. They would catch the wolf and then turn them over to Sheriff Stilinski, who made sure they went to jail for what they did. That the Sheriff had been hiding a magical son was startling but not unheard of. There were those that would kill to take someone like that and turn them into a weapon. If Stiles had got into Breton Oxford, that meant he was powerful. Or rich and rich didn't seem to fit with a small-town Sheriff.

"How have you lived here, and my pack has never known?" Peter asked.

"My family, my mother's side, that is, has lived here since the English settled this land. The Hales might come from native lines, but we come from magical lines that date back even further into the past, just from Poland."

"Polish, huh?" Peter asked.

"Why did you keep this from me, Stilinski! If I wasn't across the country, I would come over there and kick your ass!" Cora was pissed.

"You never told me what and your family are either. You can't be mad at me for keeping the same kind of secret that you kept from me."

Cora made a whining noise.

"It's all moot anyway. The Darach who did this, my father knew exactly who she was, and then that told me why she is doing what she is doing. You've garnered the attention of the Alpha Pack. She wanted to destroy them. She was the Emissary for Kali's pack, and it seemed that when Kali killed her pack for the power, she only thought she killed her Emissary. She screamed at me that she was doing this to take them out. She wanted to sacrifice your pack to the Nemeton and hoped that she could get her hands on its power to help her again. The only problem is that the Nemeton won't react to her anymore. Just me. When I turned eighteen and came into my full magical inheritance, it became bound to me like it had been bound to my mother."

"You are being rather forthright with information to strangers."

"You think that I made friends with Cora out of want of a friend like that? I mean, don't get me wrong I had a lot of fun with her, but that first meeting was to figure out what kind of people the hales were. That she was fucking awesome was just a bonus. The Nemeton and the Hales are bound to each other because this area is bound to the Hales. It's been yours for hundreds of years, but the Nemeton had been in my family for hundreds of years. My mother and her family before her never wanted to mix with the werewolves, they would rather stay in the shadows. That's not gonna be able to work for me."

"And why not?"

Derek lunged at that point, right off of Peter's lap and toward Stiles. Stiles dropped to the floor with his cup of tea in his hand. He let Derek climb onto him, and his teeth went for a strap that was around Stiles' wrist. Peter saw it for what it was, a magical talisman of some kind. As soon as Derek ripped it off, the smell of Stiles hit the air.

Peter knew that scent, and he knew why Derek knew it as well. Derek had been with Peter the one day that he had been in town and smelled his mate. He described what the person had smelled like, and it seemed that Stiles knew exactly who Peter was.

"You've been keeping a lot of secrets," Peter said.

"No more than you. I knew exactly who you were when you scented me the first time. I was way too young, though. Then my mother died, and I knew that things were going crazy. I sent my dad to deal with the Argents. He knew what was going on. So I studied hard as hell, I made sure to get good at everything. I got into Oxford, finished my extended studies, and then I came home. I wanted to get in touch with the land, but the arrival of the Alpha Pack has accelerated my timeline."

"Timeline for what?"

"Becoming your mate and your pack's Emissary. Lydia is on her way home. She refused to let those assholes have her town as she calls it."

"You and Martin hate each other," Cora said.

"Nah, we had a friendly rivalry that we made sure everyone knew about. She chose MIT for her regular studies and then got into Yale's advanced magical studies."

"How are you sure the Alpha pack is coming after us?" Peter asked.

"Well, the Darach thought so, but also they think that the Nemeton is protecting you, so if they kill and take your Alpha Spark, they will be connected to the land and be safe here while they slowly expand. Deucalion is quite insane, and his pack has just grown and grown. I thought they were wiped out at one point, but Deucalion lived and kept on building."

"When will my Betas change back?"

"I have no clue. I've not tapped into the spell weaved on them yet. I am still recovering from the assault that I took from the Darach. They could change back on their own, or I might have to break the spell. I need to rest and recover first. I stayed up all night long at the station, giving my statement and trying to calm these guys down. I think we got about an hour's sleep?"

"Is tea the best idea then?"

"Herbal. A mixture of my own with a few things to help me recover faster."

"That's not how I understand magic to work."

"Yup, because you don't know what kind of magic I have. That will require a mating bite to make sure that you can't act against me. I'm willing to take that whenever you want."

"It's forever. You want to do that without knowing me first?"

"I trust magic. Magic makes mates." Stiles shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Can I go?" Cora asked.

"Sure, I'll call or text you every few hours, Cora," Peter said.

"You had better. Text when you are heading to bed so that I don't freak if I don't hear from you. That includes you as well, Stilinski."

"Don't worry, Hale. You are still my favorite." Stiles laid back, and Derek just crawled up him to lay on his chest.

Peter could see the tiredness in the way that Stiles petted at Derek's head. There was so much to unpack in everything that Stiles had told him. He had thought it odd that his mate hadn't been able to be found after Peter had scented him that one time. He had never given up hope, though. He knew he would find them. He just hadn't thought it would be like this.

Mates, though, were forever once they were bonded. It wasn't hard to understand Stiles' position on it. Talia had been of the same mind when she had found Gregory. She had latched onto him and hadn't let go. He had left his pack for the Hales, taking her name since she was to be the Alpha.

After everything that had happened with the fire, Peter had stopped believing in that kind of love. That kind of acceptance. Yet, here was Stiles, willing to bind himself to this pack, only knowing Cora. Yes, Emissaries could change easily, but with him becoming Peter's mate, he would have to die for Peter's pack to accept a different Emissary.

Did Peter want that? Did he want to be bound to this man who had moved around in the shadows around Peter and his pack but had never stepped into the spotlight at all? It was dastardly and underhanded, and Peter found that he kind of loved it.

"When did you want to do the mating?" Peter asked.

"Huh, you're funny. I said bite. The rest will follow after your ass courts me as is proper. I had a whole plan. It was ten years, and I was in the final year before all of this. I nearly had it done. I deserve to be wooed, you fucker."

"Of course, when did you want to do the mating bite?" Peter asked.

"I need to shower and sleep for a year, so between those two things. I should probably call my father." Stiles tried to sit up and hold onto Derek, but the young man looked like he wasn't going to be able to do it.

Peter pushed the three pups on him off and moved over to scoop up Stiles.

"My Hero," Stiles said as he laid his head on Peter's shoulder and then passed out. The shower was going to have to come later, but Peter could smell the staleness of his body and understand wanting to get clean. He just really hoped that Stiles didn't mind a sponge bath from Peter he would strip him down to his underwear and clean him up as best he could. Then he was going to call the Sheriff.

* * *

Waking up in a bed full of four puppies and another person was a strange feeling for Peter. Stiles was in front of him, and he was still dead asleep. Derek was wiggled in between their legs, and the other three were all lined up behind Peter. He had nowhere that he could move.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, though, as he laid there. Then he heard what sounded like water running, and then the smell of food got to him. Someone was in the kitchen. Peter touched the side of Stiles' neck as he slipped out of the end of the bed. He moved to where he could tuck the three Betas up close to Stiles' body so that hopefully none of them woke up. Peter would deal with whoever had snuck past his wards and then come back up and clean himself up.

There was no need for a weapon, he was the weapon.

Peter was not prepared for the sight of the Sheriff, still in uniform to be in the kitchen, cooking food that Peter knew he hadn't had on hand before. He watched the man as he pulled a tray out of the oven and slipped potatoes onto it before sticking it back in. He then moved to where Peter saw a teapot sitting on the counter. He added hot water to it. A floral smell filled the room, and it seemed like the tea he had dumped out the night before, but there was something else in it as well.

"Stiles doesn't like coffee. He can't stand the taste of it." The Sheriff didn't even turn around.

"How did you know I was here?" Peter asked as he walked deeper into the kitchen.

"My badge had a lot of spells worked into it. It allows me to know when someone supernatural is getting close to me. It's how I knew one of my deputies wasn't truthful with me about who he was. Stiles came home, and we figured that he didn't even know what he was. None of the things that would have gone off in my office went off, so he wasn't any of the standard. Found out he is a Hellhound. Stiles had to add a new track to his education with that one. So Peter Hale."

"Sheriff," Peter said. He held out his hand. He had voted for the Sheriff every single he had been up for the running, even before the man had done his best to get justice for the family. He was a good man who did his best for the community they lived in.

"You can call me Noah. I'm going to be technically your father-in-law."

"Oh, no. I guess you are technically my father-in-law. he refused to let me sleep until I bit him last night."

"That's Stiles for you. He'll be down in a few. The smell of the tea always wakes him up. I brought over a supply that he has at my house along with the spare pot there we have there. He makes it himself and grows the stuff for it around the Nemeton. He'll show you one day I am sure when he's not worried about the Alpha Pack following him to there."

"Yes. So he keeps you informed of everything that happens around here?"

"Well, Parrish and I handled everything while he was gone. Parrish as a Hellhound can sense things that want to reveal the supernatural, through accidents or otherwise. Thankfully Stiles could make it back here pretty quickly if need be and then go back to England after that. Teleportation to and from a Nemeton is a thing that I learn could happen."

"Really?" Peter was finding out that everything he knew about magic was a drop in the bucket compared to what was out there. Though given how secretive werewolves were, he could understand that. "Stiles never did get to tell me what he is. He fell asleep right after the bite. I'm not asking you about it, and I will wait for him to tell me, but does the teleportation a thing with what he is?"

"Yes. There are Nemetons across the world, and he can move from one to the other with little magic spent. I don't understand it all, but I understand enough to know when Stiles has his mind set on something. He's been making himself perfect for you, perfect for the pack since he found you. After the fire, he changed a lot of what he was learning to make sure that he would be powerful enough to be what this new pack needed."

"He's the one who pushed the three toward Cora, isn't he?"

"I think so. I really don't know. He did a lot on his own without telling me. He's rather strong-willed like that. I only learned of parts of his plan when he felt that I needed to know then. I'm going to be honest with you that he raised himself. I love him, and I would do anything for him, but I got a little lost in the year after Claudia died. I went into a bottle, and I buried myself in work, and by the time that I came out, he had learned how to live his life without me. He learned how to let me back into his life, but we were still not as close as we had been until he had gone to college. It took that distance to get us back where we should have been. He loves like no other that I have ever met other than his mother. I don't know if it's a thing with their family or something that came from Claudia. He's taken in your pack as his own, so he would do anything for them."

"I've seen how fierce he can be. Last night I stepped on Derek's foot, and he jerked away, and seven different weapons appeared on his body and in his hands. He looked like he was ready to kill me. Derek, of course, jumped on him and pouted. He's more open like he is now. Derek, that is."

"Stiles said he had no clue what was done to them but that they were rudimentary the same. Emotions might be different based on brain processing and something else that I don't remember exactly what. He uses terms that I have no clue what they mean. He's done that since he was a kid. His magic bled off of him into energy that he couldn't contain. He researched. He would dive into topics for days, researching anything and everything. You'll have to be the one to manage that from now on. He's your responsibility."

There was the sound of what seemed like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. Peter turned to see Stiles dropping into the room with the puppies behind him. He was moving like a graceless newborn foal. Stiles went right for the tea and poured a cup, and drank it down all the way. He filled it up again before moving toward the table and dropping into it. He laid his head down and groaned.

"Magic sucks," Stiles said.

Noah laughed. He reached out and rubbed at Stiles' head before heading to the oven and pulling out the food. He divided it all up into three plates before grabbing more things from the oven. He laid down four bowls of what looked like dog food made from fresh ingredients.

"Oh, Parrish sent me with food for the Betas. Since Derek refused to eat the kibble, I bought, and he stole the burger from Wilcox."

Peter looked down to see the pups all devouring the food. They at least looked more than happy to be eating it. Peter sat down to dig into the food that Noah had made. Stiles tugged his plate closer and grabbed bacon. He ate like he hadn't eaten in days. He hadn't eaten any the day before, at least after he had gotten to Peter's.

"Ran out of power bars in your FUBAR kit?" Noah asked as he started to eat his food.

"Yes. Ate the last after Peter stepped on Derek. I need to restock. I can get the stuff to make more from the store. Peter has a damned good kitchen. I can make plenty in here easy."

"My kitchen is yours." Peter watched as Noah started to slip food from his plate to Stiles' and Stiles just ate it all. Peter ate his fill and then did the same.

There was an excited bark, and then Peter was looking at all four of his Betas. Naked on the floor.

"Well, we are all out of other food," Noah said as he looked at them.

Stiles started to laugh, and he looked at all of them. Derek was the first up, he didn't even cover his groin at all. None of them did. Noah looked away, but Stiles just stared at them all. Peter wasn't sure what he was seeing that was interesting him so much until he realized that he was probably looking at the magic that was lingering on them. He cocked his head to the side as he stood up. Boyd grabbed Erica and pulled her behind him. Stiles walked right up Derek and looked him in the eyes.

Derek darted his eyes over to Peter just as Stiles poked him on the forehead. He dropped from sight, and the other Betas growled. Peter, though watched as Stiles' head dropped, and then Peter was looking at a full shift wolf there at Stiles' feet.

"Huh," Peter said.

"Don't-" Isaac started before Stiles did the same to him. He dropped to the ground much the same, shifting as he went.

"Well, I guess sleeping in bed with them after the bite had my magic change the Darach's magic. So they can all do the full shift now. Might have to train them, but yeah."

"That's impossible for a bitten wolf," Peter said.

"Well, magic exists dear, and it seems that the magic that is around these guys shifted in the night with me around. I was probably throwing off a lot while I put up my stores again. I have no clue if it's going to stay like that, but at least when they change, they aren't puppies anymore?"

Peter looked at Stiles and then at Derek. Derek at least looked a little happy about the puppies' part.

* * *

The Alpha Pack showed up after bits here and there with them trying to sow fear. Peter ignored it just like Stiles told him to. He protected his land, but he didn't do anything that would make the Alphas know that he was upset. It was all kind of stupid in the end. Deucalion had no clue who he was dealing with, and his Emissary was easy to take out with a few bits of ash and then Peter slicing her throat. There was no remorse for what he did either. She had helped destroy too many packs. Taken down too many people that were good and just trying to live their lives.

Peter looked at his pack and saw that the worst injury was to himself when he had killed Deucalion. Stiles had taken the lives of the other two Alphas that were with him. There was a set of twins who were trapped in a magical shield, and Peter wasn't sure what Stiles wanted to do with them. They had given up fighting first, dropping to their knees when Stiles had roared at them. He grinned at the pair of them, and then Lydia had stepped up behind one of them and Jackson behind the other.

Meeting Jackson had been a shock. He was not quite a full werewolf, and it was only when Peter met him that he understood why. Even Kanimas were a myth to wolves, and Peter was quite happy to never meet another one.

"I visited a Seer, did you know that?" Lydia asked as she tipped the head back of one of the twin Alphas. She reached out with her other hand and trailed a nail down the throat of the Alpha. "I saw the man I was to marry. I was very confused because I saw him kissing Jackson as well. Then I thought that I was going to marry a man and was going to be in some kind of three-person relationship with him. I drew what he looked like and then sat down for police sketch when that didn't turn out the way that I wanted. Then after Stiles saw it, he knew exactly who they were. The police file about the two of you missing from your home town was easy to track down as well. Including finding out that one of you is gay and the other straight. So Ethan, Aiden. You have two options. Give up your Alpha spark and join Peter's pack and start to fix this world and it's broken ways or die."

"Live," both of the twins said at the same time.

Peter had no clue which one was Ethan and which one was Aiden, but he assumed that the straight one was the one that Lydia was standing behind, and the gay one had Jackson behind him. Peter looked over at Stiles, who looked like he was reading into their souls.

"Shouldn't the Alpha decide who is joining the pack?" Erica asked.

"I already agreed with Stiles about two members of the Alpha pack coming into ours. They were taken when they were younger than you. Forced to accept the pack bond fro Deucalion and then killed their former Alpha together. That's why they have a joint Spark. I think that everything will settle down once they are properly trained on how to be in a pack. I bet they will be happy that everything comes without pain. Well outside of fight training."

Stiles walked over to the one that was in front of Jackson. He cupped the side of his cheek, and Peter watched as the man's eyes glowed red.

"Do you accept joining the Hale pack? Do you pledge to make sure that everyone lives the longest life that they can an to give up your own if another pack attacks?"

"I do."

Stiles let go of him and stepped over to the other brother. He made the same motion and said the same words. That brother agreed as well. Stiles stepped between the Alphas and touched both of their foreheads, and their eyes shot open. The red bled to blue and then faded to Beta color.

"You are forever cleansed of what you had to do to survive with Deucalion, but if you should ever betray this pack in word or in deed, you will be forever Omega."

The twins slumped down, looking tired and worn out. Stiles waved Peter over to them.

"I got you puppies, Peter," Stiles said in a false chipper voice. It was only false because he was so tired, he was forcing it. Peter knew that he would need to sleep and eat for at least a day before he would be back to his usual self. It was how long it had taken after Stiles had killed the Darach.

Derek laughed.

"Hey, you were the original puppy, Derek Hale." Stiles laughed as he moved to where his father was leaning against a tree. He slumped into his body.

Peter went through the bites to pull the twins into his pack. He could feel the power that they had in them, just from how much they had. They were powerful, and Peter had seen them merge into the large werewolf. It would be a good ability, and it had to be why Deucalion had wanted them to being with. Twins among werewolves were not that common, much less than regular humans. Peter had a pair. His brother's kids, but they hadn't made it through the fire.

"Derek, give me a piggyback ride," Stiles whined after he released the twins from the hold that they were in. One of them looked like they were going to offer but stopped. Peter could see the regret in their eyes at what they had been forced to do. Peter would make sure they knew that they were second class in his pack. They could be damned good fighters if they were trained up enough to do it. He wanted to reassure them now, but it wasn't the time or the place.

Derek sighed, but he dropped to his haunches and waited for Stiles to fall onto him. Peter watched, and as soon as Derek had a good hold on him, he was asleep. Peter was glad that Stiles trusted him that much. Derek was going to be his right hand, and Cora his left when they were fully settled. Cora had what was need to make sure that the pack survived until the end of time.

"Onward, puppy number one," Stiles muttered.

Peter had been the only one who had been graced with Stiles' asleep mutters. It made Derek blush, and the rest of the Betas started to laugh. Peter looked at Lydia. She had been the biggest shock to Peter. She could be a force to be reckoned with if she put her mind to it, but she didn't want to rule the world. She just wanted to rule a little area. Peter wasn't sure how Stiles had ever found and kept a woman like her around him, but it was probably just for his mind.

Derek dropped Stiles into the bed that he shared with Peter before leaving to clean up. Peter settled onto the bed after he cleaned up as well. He could hear the pack moving around the lower part of the house. Derek making sure that the twins had a room for now. He wasn't sure if he felt sorry for the twins or not, being paired up and mates with Lydia and Jackson.

"Puppy power," Stiles muttered as he rolled onto his side and threw an arm over Peter's legs.

Peter had to laugh at that one. He recognized Scooby-Doo. Cora had been obsessed with it, and Peter had indulged her. It taught her a few things that life didn't always teach. Monsters sometimes wore human faces. Derek had made fun of Cora for liking it, but he had never been too hard to convince to watch it alongside her and Spencer.

"You gave me a full pack," Peter said. He never thought that he would grow the pack more than the three that he had already added to it. Now he had a mate that he was still learning about, his mate's father, a werewolf Kanima hybrid, and a Banshee in the group.

Things were progressing slowly with him and Stiles. Peter was glad of that. He wasn't ready for something that was hot and heavy at the moment. Stiles had come out of nowhere. Peter could see himself loving Stiles with ease. He could see being happy with him in the years to come. Growing old and passing the Alpha Spark onto a younger person in the group. He had no clue who, but he would have plenty of time to figure that.

"My puppy," Stiles said a little while later, pulling Peter out of his thoughts as the door to their bedroom opened up. Lydia came in with a large bag of what smelled like Chinese food.

"I've got his order in here as well as yours. Boyd said it was what you normally eat when you deign to eat Chinese food you don't make. Make sure he eats it all." Lydia only got close enough to set the food on the bed before she backed out of the room with no more words said.

Stiles sat up in bed, and his hands went right for the food that was on the bed. He grabbed a box and opened it up before nearly shoving his face into it. Peter grabbed a fork and opened it up from it's wrapping before sticking into the mass of noodles and vegetables in there. Stiles grabbed it and shoved a mouthful into his mouth.

"Thanks," Stiles said with food in his mouth.

Peter would hate that, but he had seen how much Stiles could consume in a sitting, and he understood a hunger so strong that everything else just fell away. Stiles slowed down once he had eaten about a quarter of it. He started to dig into the bag, and Peter smacked his hands away to find his own food. It shouldn't be as endearing as it was to watch him stuff his face.

Finding his food was easy; it was his favorite, but there was a box of egg rolls and wontons in there, and Peter grabbed what he wanted of those before handing the rest to Stiles.

"How long have I been out?" Stiles asked.

"Just a few hours. I figure once you are stuffed, you'll pass out again, probably mid-sentence."

Stiles held up a finger at him, and Peter laughed. He stuck his tongue out at Stiles and then jerked a little. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. He hadn't felt like he wanted to be this happy. Stiles had given that to him, and he would give Stiles the world for it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
